


Vient Dans Vagues

by Momtagne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: A collection of angst x reader fics for Rainbow Six Siege





	1. Unrequited.

**Author's Note:**

> un·re·quit·ed  
> (of a feeling, especially love) not returned or rewarded.

“Hey, doll, can you pass me my visor? I need to do some adjustments.” Ryad asked you, and your heart pounded in your chest, the nickname he always used made you melt, something you couldn’t bring yourself to ever admit. You did as he asked and moved to his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out the headpiece he used on the field. You closed the drawer with you free hand and then moved back towards Ryad’s desk, his hand touching yours as he took the eyenox from you. A blush dusted your face but he didn’t notice as he began to work on the visor.

Every day more or less was like this, sitting on Ryad’s bed as he worked on his gear and talked to you, he mentioned work occasionally, but you knew what he did and knew that he couldn’t discuss most details. Your life was mediocre at best compared to his, but you did enjoy listening to the stories he could tell about his adventures.

—-

“Ah, Elias, good to see you again.” You could hear Ryad’s voice from down the apartment hallway, you stopped in your tracks, instead opting to glance around the corner. A dirty blond man stood at Ryad’s doorway, Ryad leaned against the doorframe, his usual smirk adorning his features. “Come back for a second round?” Ryad asked, he sounded so damn cocky, you held your breath as the blond man closed his blue eyes for a moment but eventually open them again and nod, you pressed your back against the wall, tears threatening to spill down your face, you didn’t want to admit your love for the Spanish man. Your phone buzzed and you wiped away the tears as you pulled it out of your pocket.

Ryad<3: Hey I’m going to have to cancel today, have some stuff to do. Sorry.

You read the text, but didn’t bother to respond, stuffing the phone back into your pocket you left the hallway, heading towards the stairs in order to leave the building. Once you stepped outside, the cold air hitting your face made everything so much more real. You knew he didn’t feel the same about you, you already knew, but it still hurt for some reason, the residual sting of rejection.

—-

For days you ignored Ryad’s texts, his calls, you didn’t mean to worry him, but you just wanted to disappear, never to see him again, as if it would somehow ease the pain. Yet every text he sent was a painful reminder of someone you’d never have, every call was a sting that never healed, and every time he left a voicemail you had to hold back tears.

Everyday life was distracting enough, but when nights came it was hard to sleep. So many thoughts, so many questions, so many scenarios of what could have been and what will never be, so many what ifs, and maybe if you just did something different. But nothing really healed the needle in your heart, you went on with it though, because rejection may hurt for a long time, but that’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lone·ly  
> without companions; solitary

Don’t go, don’t go

Don’t go, don’t go

“I’m going away, and I’m not sure I’ll come back.” Elias’ voice filtered through your phone. You didn’t know what to say but before you could even think of a response the German man spoke again. “I have something to say, something I should have said a long time ago.” He sounded upset and you wished you could comfort him. “Everything we had? It was a lie, I just wanted your comfort and validation.” He whispered, you felt your heart break, the dial tone snapped you back to reality and you looked at your phone. You clenched your fist and felt the tears prick at your eyes.

And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss you

And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care

And I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t kiss you

But I’m not lying when I say I love your hair

You didn’t hear back from him, you expected as much, but the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months and you still loved the soldier. You told your friends and your family that you didn’t miss him, that you didn’t care if he got home from his operation okay, but it was all a lie, everything in your life felt like a lie.

You looked at your door as the pounding on it droned on. You set your book down and sighed, making your way over to the door. You opened it to reveal the familiar German man, the rain outside had you ushering him in, and he smiled sheepishly at you.

“Nice hair.” You snickered and he ran his fingers through his wet locks. “Listen (y/n), I wanted to say sorry, I wanted to apologise.” He got straight to the point and you bit your lip, you wanted to believe him, but what if it was all another lie?

And you’d be lyin’ if you said that you had missed me

And you’d be lyin’ if you said that you had cared

And you’d be lyin’ if you said you should’ve kissed me

But you weren’t lyin’ when you said that you were scared

“I missed you so much, I was just scared.” He admitted, and you crossed your arms over your chest, taking in his facial expression. “I care about you.” He reached for you but you stepped back, shaking your head. “Elias, you can’t come back after that. You can’t come back completely okay.” You wiped your eyes, trying to resist the tears. He hung his head in shame but ultimately nodded. “I’m sorry.” Were his last words before he opened the door and showed himself back out.

And you were lying when you said you’d like me all year

And you were lying when you said you’d keep me near

And you were lying when you said that you were lonely

And you’d be lying if you said you made it clear

You did your best to forget him, but it was difficult. Everything reminded you of him, you knew he was lying when he told you he loved you, but you still felt as if maybe somewhere deep down he did, you resisted the urge to call him every night, you resisted the urge to message him. He never made his feelings clear, and you regretted not letting him. But you tried not to think about it.


End file.
